


Dirty Fantasies

by Skydiver_Tomyo



Series: Like Adornments Upon Your Arms [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dirty Talk, Lavellan isn't any less dirty than Dorian really, M/M, Pre-Halamshiral, blowjob, dirty talking Dorian, fantasy talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skydiver_Tomyo/pseuds/Skydiver_Tomyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Mahanon wasn't quite straight on just who he'd liked to bed, and maybe Cole happens to catch up on his thoughts? Dorian is amused and more than inclined to further these thoughts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> This Mahanon is my canon Lavellan, albeit he looks a little different, since this is still really early in the game uwu
> 
> So basically this started out as a some 6-fic sized series... now it's 12 fic's and I see no end in sight :D
> 
> On the other hand, I have no idea how to do dirty talk?!??!??  
> Either way, enjoy smut and smutty talk

Mahanon was minding his own business, he really was. For once, he wasn’t in the library to chat with Dorian, in fact, he was researching something for a mission that would take them to the Emerald Graves. And Dorian had only distracted him twice. Which was less than his own thoughts had distracted him. Even though he was happy, completely content with Dorian and refused any of Giselle’s attempts to split them, his mind was a rebellious shit. It kept dunking him down into images such as Cullen pressed between him and Dorian, face dark with a blush, mouth half open-

“No, stop,” he grit out, shaking his head, sighing, trying to remove the images from his mind. It didn’t help. It made it worse. glancing over at Dorian, the elf was glad that the mage was too preoccupied with a book from Tevinter to have noticed Mahanon’s awkward grimaces and blushes. The mage smiled at something in the book, a quirk of a smirk that sent his mind reeling. Cullen gasping, writhing as Dorian pressed against the commander, splaying him open as Mahanon sucked his dick and- Mahanon groaned, pressing his face into his palms.

“Whatever is distracting you today, amatus?” Dorian inquired, amused. Mahanon flushed.

“N-nothing,” he replied, knowing fully well the blush that even darkened the tips of his ears was telltale. Mostly because Dorian raised an eyebrow at him.

“Wanting and wondering, there’s so much, need it all, need them both, but what if he doesn’t want it, what if neither want it? Ma vhenan, I am so confused,” Cole’s voice erupted a few feet from him and he jerked around, eyes wide. Dorian’s face went slack, then he dropped the book, stepping over.

“No, no, Dorian, forget what he just said- that- er- it wasn’t-” Mahanon began, flushing, ears twitching rapidly up and down. There was no way Dorian didn’t see the blush that came to his face. “Cole!”

“But the Commander doesn’t think it this way, Creators, what should I do?” Cole continued on, oblivious to how Dorian’s steps faltered, hand stopping halfway out to grab Mahanon. The elf squaked loudly, ignoring those few around who heard them and very quickly jumped over the railing, using magic to slow his fall before he sped out of the room. He’d fucked up so badly.

“Stupid, stupid mind, couldn’t you just have been quiet for this once!” he hissed to himself, fleeing to his private quarters. A hand on his wrist caught him right before he managed to enter properly. He was spun around, abruptly, and slammed into the stone wall, just hard enough to rattle his brain.

“Now, now, amatus, where do you think you’re going?” the mage inquired, amused.

“D-Dorian!” Mahanon squawked and flailed when he was pressed up against the wall, the door slamming shut behind him. Dorian smirked, pressing himself bodily against the smaller elf.

“So, the Commander, hm?” he hummed, smirk turning positively filthy.

“I-it’s nothing, Dorian, it’s just m-my head, you know h-how it is-” Mahanon stuttered, turning away. Dorian however, wouldn’t have any of it and grabbed the elf’s chin, turning him back to face him. There was something oddly deep in the grey eyes. A little fond and… hopeful?

“Whoever said it’s a bad thing, you’re quite chaste in comparison to me, amatus, and I have to agree, he’s quite… strapping, interesting prey for sure, I wouldn’t mind a piece of that Chantry boy,” Dorian said, pulling the elf up off the floor and Mahanon wrapped his legs around the mage’s hips out of reflex rather than an active decision. The elf grumbled and blushed, hiding his face in the crook of Dorian’s neck, arms wrapped around him. His lithe frame made it easy for Dorian to just carry him up the stairs and over to the bed, where he was dropped unceremoniously on the carpet.

“Vhenan?” Mahanon asked, frowning a little. Dorian just smiled, softer than before and the elf relaxed a little. “You’re not… angry?” The Tevinter chuckled in return.

“No, amatus, I’m not, in fact, I am a little intrigued.”

“Intrigued?” the elf asked, confused. Dorian stepped closer, working the clasps on Lavellan’s clothes, popping each of them with a practiced ease. Then the mage dropped his lips on the other’s neck, kissing softly, then biting down. Mahanon gasped and shuddered, eyes closing as Dorian sucked on the bite, darkening it. His hands spread the beige jacket, fingers pressing a little into taut, tanned skin.

“So, you have a thing for our dear Commander, I think I can work with that,” Dorian commented with a low, husky voice, suddenly pushing him. Mahanon’s eyes sprung open and gasped out in surprise, falling against the bed, splayed out. Dorian easily trapping his arms above his head with a single hand. The Tevinter mage smirked, leaning down to nip at the elf’s exposed chest, using just enough teeth to make Mahanon shudder and moan.

“T-that means?” the elf managed to ask, whining when Dorian trailed his mouth over to a nipple, nipping at it. His free hand trailed down and roughly grabbed Mahanon through the trousers. The elf arched off the bed, groaning loudly, eyes closing once more.

“That we share fantasies, yes?” Dorian hummed. “And that I’m gonna see just how far I can drive you today,” he added, leaning up to kiss the elf, tongue pressing into the other’s half open mouth. Mahanon shuddered, twisting a hand out of Dorian’s hold to grab the back of the mage’s head, pulling him closer, if possible, fingers twisting into the short, dark hair.

“Creators, Dorian-” Mahanon gasped as they both pulled away to gasp for air.

“Bet I can make you moan his name too,” Dorian replied cockily and started to work Mahanon’s trousers and smalls off. The elf’s head tipped back and he grunted, cheeks hot in a deep blush.

“You dirty-”

“Have you imagine his hands trailing down your thighs, spreading you wide open for him, of course, I’ll be fucking that beautiful mouth of yours as he licks your dick, the way his cheeks flushes as he takes half of you in one go, hands digging into the flesh of your thighs,” Dorian cut him off, voice low and sultry as he spread the elf’s thighs, leaning down to lick a stripe across Mahanon’s cock. The elf gasped and arched.

“D-Dorian! Shit-” Dorian hummed, seemingly pleased. Mahanon only cursed in bed after all, Dorian just had that effect on him.

“Close your eyes, amatus.” Mahanon shut his eyes before Dorian even finished talking and the human chuckled. “The Commander’s fingers, they’re a little thicker than mine, rough from handling swords and he uses a little more nail than he intends to as he sucks you, sounds obscenely wet-” He descended on the elf’s cock, taking the head into the mouth before sucking. Mahanon arched off the bed, gasping loudly.

“C-Cul-” the elf shuddered, pressing his lips together, stopping what wanted to escape.

“Say it, amatus, shout his name, like you’d do when he finally pressed a finger into you, curling it just enough-” Dorian followed his own words, finger circling the mage’s entrance before pressing in. There was little to no sting, but enough that Mahanon gasped loudly.

“Vhenan- p-please!” Lavellan whimpered, turning his head from side to side. The feeling of the man’s finger within him, pressing into that spot was so good, but the images starting to play before his dark eyelids was enough to set his body on fire. Dorian chuckled, licking his cock.

“Of course, you’d be sucking my cock, so you can’t really shout, can you? Ah, but I pull you away, licking my lips as I watched you twitch and writhe in pleasure.” Something was being rustled with, an something popped, probably a vial.

“I ca-”

“You can, amatus, because you’d look so beautiful, your eyes closed and your mouth open, drool on your jaw as he pressed another finger into you-” A second finger joined the first and Mahanon gasped. “The Commander probably makes the most beautifully awkward faces, chaste as he is, he’ll take his time, twisting and curling, stretching and preparing you till you’re sobbing for his cock,” Dorian continued on, curling both fingers. Mahanon’s eyes shot open at the slight electric magic and the press on his spot.

“C-Cullen, fuck- Dorian!” His voice was loud, reverberating around the room, escaping out into the night through the open doors. The elf tensed, head tilting to frown at the doors. Dorian chuckled.

“Scared they’ll hear you scream? Think the guards will hear you cry out their Commander’s name while in such a passion you’re half-mad?” Dorian teased, humming as he licked across the elf’s cock, making Lavellan groan and he shuddered, turning back to look down at the other man, who smirked, twisting his fingers. Electricity danced from the mage’s fingers and Mahanon moaned loudly, arching, hips moving on their own.

“Creators! D-Dorian, please- Cullen-” Mahanon rambled, groaning, eyes falling shut at the onslaught of pleasure. There was a deep chuckle before Dorian’s mouth came down on his cock again, taking it all the way in, moving back at forth while a hand massaged his balls and the other focused on making the best of twisting just two fingers.

“Come on, amatus, I know you want it,” Dorian murmured, a little hoarsely as he pulled back a little, then went back down on him. The head of his cock touching the back of Dorian’s throat each and every time, taking all the way in before the mage pulled back so he could slide his tongue across the tip of his cock. That, along with the pictures of Cullen, stretched out over him, fucking him silly, was enough to drop him right over the edge. The orgasm almost blinded him, and he knew he’d shouted something, but what, he didn’t know. Next time he opened his eyes, Dorian was sitting across his lap, suddenly naked and stroking his still hard cock.

“Vhenan,” Mahanon gasped out, hands moving to join Dorian’s deft one, swatting it away to jerk at the mage’s cock, bringing him closer to the edge. The pleasure of his own orgasm left his mind a mush, but he was still able to do this, and some more. Sending little sparks through his fingers, Dorian gasped and his head tipped back. Next second, the man was coming, hard, stripes of white lacing across the elf’s stomach and chest. Dorian’s head dropped forward and he smiled, all silly.

“Want to see how long it takes for the Revered Mother to think I’ve twined the Commander around my finger as well? Stealing not only the Inquisitor’s soul, but the Commander’s as well?” Dorian asked and Mahanon groaned, pushing the mage off of him, making him laugh. Mahanon snorted, but he smiled.

“I’ll make that bet if you say his name, idiot,” he replied, smile turning into a grin when Dorian raised an eyebrow at him, a hand coming up to drag across the smaller mage’s thigh, fingers digging into the soft flesh a little.

“Depends, what do I get out of it? Aside from the Revered Mother’s additional glares?” he inquired.

“Hm, a possible threesome?”

“You… you are the greatest, amatus, you spoil me!”

**Author's Note:**

> not the longest, the other ones are between 7 and 9 pages uqu


End file.
